More than one helping hand
by hpfandunoit
Summary: There aren't just 24 tributes alone with one arena! Rated for language and possible lemons! btw this takes place in the 75th Hunger Games. doesn't EXACTLY follow the plot. My first Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: alright I've read a lot of fan fiction and this is my very first one so keep it in mind please.


	2. Gale's Words

The real Chapter One

Please review! Thanks to iris129 for reviewing! It really made my day.

I was so scared. Honestly, if there was an award in Panem for the sickest person, Snow wouldn't have any competition. Awhile back, I heard Romulus Thread talking about a new rule that we couldn't say goodbye to our friends and family. So why am I being ushered into the Justice Building? As soon as the door is closed, in walks Gale. Why did I have to be reaped? Couldn't District twelve come up with at least one other female victor? Anyways, I know even though Gale got through the locked door, we don't have long before someone finds us.

"Listen, same as last time. Get a bow. Get water. Get out."

"It's not the easy Gale."

"Just try."

He knows I'm trying to save Peeta. But he still wants me to come home. The only possible way that'll happen is with the few surprise twists that Snow hasn't felt the need to inform us of. It probably won't even help me in that case, knowing Snow.

Then we just sit, hugging in silence.

He looks at me and says:

"Just try. I might even be there a-"

Then some Peacekeepers find him and haul him out. I am ushered out to the train station. Gale? In the games? This might be what Snow wants. To kill me, Peeta, and Gale. That would pretty much destroy District 12. Since I won, everyone has been depending on us.

Someone literally pushes me onto the train. I think it might be Haymitch. I lock myself in my room, still thinking about Gale's words...


	3. The family train ride

Read and Review guys!thanks.

Chapter three: The Train Ride

Effie has called me down to dinner at least 20 minutes to go. But all I can feel is the emptiness of not being able to talk to Prim.I walk down the clustered little corridor. Haymitch is the first one I see, but maybe that's because the drinking compartment is quite close to my quarters.

"Hey sweetheart. Glad you could make it. We were beginning to think you'd gone deaf."

"Good evening to you too."

God I can smell his alcoholic breath from I think anyone in a 10 mile radius could smell his breath.

He argues with Effie over something. He's twisting a bangle that gives off the illusion of real fire.

"I just don't see why this is nesscary."

"We are a team. I did not do my hair entirely gold for nothing! This took a full two days to set and dry!"

Haymitch scowled and mutters something about capitol kind of makes me mad. Effie

has been lining up sponsors alongside with Haymitch and is the only reason we got anywhere on time at the victory tour. Our servers recoil at his because they're harsh. He just has terrible breath.

"Haymitch. You need a tic tac. Not a tic, not a tac, but the whole damn pack...sweetheart!"

Haymitch goes from mad to funny kinda slow but Peeta laughs right away. Seconds later, Effie joins since the Victory tour, she been a bit less strict about manners and stuff like that.

Then Peeta does an imitation of Effie's "may the odds be ever in your favour." Everyone is laughing pretty hard you know it we're reenacting all of our memorable sayings from our first games.

It's not until Haymitch says "thank you for your consideration," that I realize that we are fast approaching the Capitol, and according to some attendant we will be there by morning. I heard back to my roommate a shower, and brace myself for the nightmares to come.


	4. Thinking

Chapter3? Idk just read and Review! :)

The Capitol

The nightmares were horrible last night.

First Gale and Peeta were arguing about who had to be my groom.

Then Gale turned into Cato and started throwing spears at a mockingjay.

The mockingjay's last tunes were Rue's. Prim's voice somehow caught Rue's and they sang together.

I woke up sweating and crying and sobbing quietly to myself.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I needed to tell someone who knows about this kind of stuff.

I could tell Cinna,but he's at the Capitol.

Not Peeta, not yet...

Heck of course not Effie.

...

HAYMITCH!

I think I may have actually screamed his name.

He IS our mentor. And I'm pretty sure that he's awake. Never sleeps at night.

I'm pretty sure I knew this before but me,Haymitch, Peeta... in fact, every living victor could tell you this:

The games change people.

And we all hate it.

I get to the roof for some fresh air. But the wind is blowing a bit too hard for my robe.

I climb back down the sleek, silver ladder. I hate the Capitol, more so it's people and all their

stupid things.I find an attendant and order hot chocolate and a scone and cheese bun. I find

him in the drinking compartment, ( surprise surprise ) But he's not drinking.

And instantly he's alert as I enter the room.I tell him everything.

The kiss with Gale, My thoughts after we heard that victors have to be reaped, but with a twist that we must figure out ourselves once inside the arena,

President Snow's real warning

( I told him lies among other people because he knew I'd tell the truth when we were alone.)

All the while he just sits back listening quietly and nodding.

"Then you have to do what they say."

I nod, quietly understanding everything.

My room is warm, but lonely.

I was being forced into the games. Then forced to marry Peeta,which didn't happen.

Now I'm forced back into the games.

This is all I understand.

The attendant brings hot chocolate and the cheese bun with little mini scones and I wander around the rooms and bump into Peeta.


	5. Peeta and Haymitch

Thank you for your review .Dragon

I will be updating more often but I have a stupid bb playbook that since I am not the type to make errors, it feels the need to make them for me, and only AFTER I publish the chapter.

Read and Review guys. It's like getting a present every time you log in!

Peeta

I can't really Look at Peeta. My supposed husband. My trainer. Well at least I don't have to worry about Gale. I'm never going to see him again.

"Effie sent over some of the games. Do you want to watch them with me ?"

"Sure."

I bite into the cheese bun and give Peeta a piece.

"Which one? "

I see he has the numbers from 30 to 74. Then I see the 50th.

Haymitch is the victor.

"Let's watch this one."

Peeta doesn't question me.

The first thing on this tape I see is the ugly cold eyes and bloody mouth of President Snow telling us there will be twice the number of tributes for this year's Hunger games.

Then they smash cut to the reapings. I feel sad for all the kids who are headed towards certain death. By the time we get to District 12 there are 44 kids. I don't recognize anyone until I see Maylisee Donner. There is my mother hugging her, and...Madge?

"Peeta, is that Madge?"

"No, her mother. Maylisee and her were twins or something like that, my dad mentioned once."

I never knew about the connection me and Madge shared.

This is were my pin comes from.

Maylisee Donner, a dead tribute.

Well that is scary but I try to return my focus to the t.v.

Haymitch is reaped last of all. He was actually quite the looker.

Then the chariot rides where the district 12 kids are in awful coal miners suits with dirty headlamps.

We don't even see the the interviews, but since Haymitch will be victor, I get to see one full exchange with Ceaser.

He looks freakishly the same as he did in my interview.

"What do you think about having 100% more competitors this year?"

"Well that means they'll be twice as stupid so I figure my odds are roughly the same."

He was cocky and indifferent.

Then I see everyone riding up in their glass tubes.

I bite into the scone and watch the arena, which looks amazing but is full with poisons.

18 are dead in the bloodbath.

People are dying left, right, and centre. Then the snowy mountain that Haymitch was going in the opposite direction of, turns out to be a volcano and erupts, killing at least 20 tributes.

Nothing good happens and I lose interest until Haymitch is fighting 3 careers on his own.

He kills 2 but the third has disarmed him and is about to slit his throat when a dart with poisoned water and and berry juice is directed into his flesh. It's Maylisee.

They become a pack, killing and fighting whoever they encounter but Haymitch is still bent on going opposite the mountain and he doesn't answer Maylisee when she asks countless times why.

Then, when she refuses to go further without an answer he says:

"There, might be something we can can can't go on forever."

They keep going until they are at the end of the forest and they see tall grass and some rocks.

"See Haymitch? That's all there is. Let's go back."

But he refuses.

"Fine. There is only five of us left. I don't want to end up killing you. "

She walks away without another one word and doesn't look back.

Haymitch reaches a cliff and kicks a stone over, apparently gone forever.

But a minute later it pops back up and lands at his feet.

Then he picks up a rock the size of a football and lobs it over.

And minute later it pops back up.

That's when he hears her screaming.

They aren't in an alliance anymore but he still runs for her, and reaches in time to see candy pink birds skewer her neck.

He stays with her until she dies. It reminds me of Rue and how I was too late to save her as well.

Two more die, one from fluffy squirrels that are total mutts, and one that a District One girl killed.

Then comes the inevitable fight where she and Haymitch are pretty much equal and are delivering what could be fatal blows until Haymitch is disarmed. He staggers through the edge of the forest, while the girl has a curved axe that should deliver his death blow. They reach the cliff, and when she throws the axe, she misses and it goes over the edge. But what he knows and what she doesn't, is that it will come back up, and it does, buring itself in her is announced victor and the tape finishes after Snow places the crown on his head.

"He outsmarted them. The gamemakers didn't think it would be used as a weapon."

"Yup,"I agreed. "He was almost as bad as us with the berries!" We laugh.

"Almost, but not quite." We turn around and see him, smirking, and I wonder why he isn't angry until I see a bottle clasped in his hand. Not sober but at least not angry.

I head back to bed, this time sleeping peacefully and we arrive in the Capitol by lunch.

I hate their people and I don't listen to anyone until Cinna and the rest of my prep team come for dinner. Peeta, Haymitch, Effie, and I have been watching the reapings, and we get to know who we are facing. Haymitch knows most of them and adds personal details like, "Finnick gets a lot of sponsors and is wicked the with a trident, he might be good for an alliance." Finnick, a girl from district seven named Johanna Mason who can use an axe like nobody's business, and Enobaria,from district 2, who ripped out her opponents flesh with her bare teeth are the only ones who I remember.

I am totally exhausted and tomorrow is the chariot ride so I head to bed early. I wake up, and someone is knocking at my door. It's Peeta. I let him into my room and we sleep together, not regretting a thing.


End file.
